Bucket List Kiss by Jonesn
by Midnight Delight NYE Contest
Summary: He's just another check-off Bella's bucket list.


**Contest entry for the Midnight Delight NYE Contest**

 **Title:** Bucket List Kiss

 **Pairing:** Bella & Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 6,687

 **Summary:** He's just another check-off Bella's bucket list.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephanie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Bucket List Kiss**

I was over the heat.

Had been for some time.

When I'd packed up my life in Florida at the end of November for a new nursing contract I hadn't realized the Summer was just getting started in Australia.

"The humidity's enough to kill ya." Angela, my boss's wife noticed, sitting down beside me and handing over a cold bottle of water. She was nice that way. So was her husband, Dr. Chaney.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

Angela shook her head, waving me off as she took a drink. I didn't have the strength to argue with her instead using what energy I had to tie my long, brown hair up and roll the cool bottle down the back of my neck.

Angela and I were complete opposites but we made a good team. Our mission at this end of the year's music festival was to sell raffle tickets and loads of them for the Tiny Tasmanians youth football team. Those new uniforms weren't going to pay for themselves. They never did. Even when one of the kid's dad was a successful Neurosurgeon and the remaining were mostly doctors. Just saying.

The prize for the winning raffle wasn't much, considering. Just a t-shirt from Newton's Embroidery—Mike Newton was a dad in addition to the kid's coach and a shameless flirt. The second and much less impressive prize was free admission to every game of the season. Because what weirdo wouldn't want to spend their Saturday afternoons watching kids run around when they weren't parentally obligated to?

"It's hotter than Satan's crack out here. What time is it? Is it two yet? What's the temperature?" Angela spouted off question after question, her accent thickening the quicker she asked. Thankfully she had been looking up the answers on her phone herself while I sold off a couple more tickets.

Plopping back down in my seat I opened my water and looked out over the growing number of tipsy people.

There was an alarming amount of leather vests and combat boots. The sight alone practically threw me into premature hot flashes. The only black leather I would have touching me in this heat were the straps of my sandals. And even that was pushing it.

I was this close to swapping out my tank for a damp bandana wrap. But this was for a special function. The length of my cutoffs alone was gonna get me hell at work come Wednesday.

"If Tanya catches wind of you wearing those she's gonna eat you alive. You know that, right?" Alice, a part-time nurse at the office, chimed in as she snuck up from behind us.

I shrugged. If Tanya the office secretary was anything like her kid she wouldn't be catching a damn thing.

Hopping out of her seat Angela greeted her replacement. "You're here early. Bless you."

The two embraced then Angela hugged my neck from behind, promising to see us later before sprinting out of the booth as if her ass were lit by Beelzebub himself.

Alice took her seat with an exasperated huff.

"At least I won't be suffering Tanya the Tyrant's wrath alone." I gestured to her outfit. Last I checked, strapless maxis weren't on the approved dress code. "You're not even wearing a stitch of Tiny Tasmanians attire."

"Not true."

"No?"

Alice shook her head, fingering the charm on her necklace. "See? It's a wolf. My Claire got it for me for my birthday last month. Isn't it cute? She's such a sweet kid."

"The sweetest. But a Tasmanian isn't a wolf."

"What is it then?"

She had me there.

"So how are we doing so far? Have we met the tyrant's midday quota?" Alice asked, peeking over her sunglasses.

Handing her a few rolls of tickets I peeked back over mine and gave her a smug smile. "Surpassed it, actually."

"Really?"

"Yuh, the biker clubs have been _real_ generous this year. That or they have a wager going. Either way we're hella benefiting from it."

"Nice." Our heads snapped toward the intruding voice. I pushed my sunglasses back up my nose, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I turned back around.

"Hello, Mike." Alice sounded about as enthused as I was to see him. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here til five."

"I wasn't. But Jessica has Garrett this weekend so I'd figured I'd stop and see if there's anything I can do. You guys got enough tickets there, do ya?"

"We'll get by."

Silence set in. Mike started drumming on something behind us.

I closed my eyes to try and center myself, opening them back to catch a group of guys staring at me from across the crowd.

Blood stopped pumping in my veins and rushed to my stomach. Averting my eyes I fought the urge to fix my hair or fidget. The last thing I needed was anyone thinking I was interested. I was only here for six months to a year, tops.

"So, I drew up a few more plays …" Mike's voice drifted in and out. I pretended to be interested in the logistics of what he was saying. A feeble attempt to ignore the nagging feeling to look back over and make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Usually it was only much older men who took notice of me but these guys looked to be about my age, possibly younger. The temptation was just too great.

Glancing to my right I blindly scanned over the crowd until my gaze connected with the only one in the group still staring.

Given the distance fine details were hard to make out but I could tell he was handsome. It was in that rugged sort of way. Like James Dean with a pack of cigarettes rolled up in his sleeve and a five o'clock shadow. If possible his dark hair was wilder with no products containing the sides. The gray t-shirt he wore was well worn with a tear at the collar. His shoulders filled it out nicely, rounding down to a pair of strong looking arms that were littered with tattoos.

My gaze roamed back up to his face, my stomach dropping when he smirked at me, and I glanced away without returning the smile.

"Who were you looking at?" Alice asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

See, smirks were no good. Smirks got you into trouble. As did dimples. I was a sucker for a good dimple.

"No one."

"Okay. Okay. But seriously, which one is 'e? Point 'im out to me."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, come on, come on."

"No."

Customers started lining up out of the corner of my eye. I rose from my seat to get away from Alice and greet them. When the last person in line approached I nearly choked on my tongue.

Long fingers lifted black Oakleys to nest in a mess of brown hair. Green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, fine laugh lines framing them quite nicely. That smirk of his wasn't so easy to ignore up close and personal like this. Handsomely rugged didn't even begin to cover it.

"Tiny Tasmanians, eh?" He read off of the sign. His voice was deep like Chris Hemsworth. Pure sexy Australian. It vibrated through me like the rumble of the powerful engines surrounding us. "Any uh'em yours?"

I had to take a moment and think about what he asked before clearing my throat. "Uh no, actually. I'm just sitting in for someone who couldn't be here."

Before conversation could go any further Mike slid in between us, holding his hand out across the front of the booth for a handshake.

"G'day there, mate. The name's Mike. Mike Newton from Newton's Embroidery and head coach. You lookin' to help the kids out today, eh? Would surely appreciate it. Every little bit counts."

Alice and I exchanged a look. What the hell was he even still doing here?

"You from 'round here?" Mike asked getting off subject.

"'Bout an hour North."

"That right? And what is it you do for a living? If you don't mind my asking." Mike paused, waiting for the guy's name.

"Masen. Masen Edwards." He glanced over Mike's shoulder as if he were telling me. "And, no." Smiling, he rubbed his chin. "I don't mind you askin'." Almost seemed amused by it. "I'm an aircraft maintenance engineer." There was something about the way he said engineer that really did it for me.

"Oh, so you do maintenance?"

If my eyes could shoot laser beams they would have burned a hole right through the back of Mike's dumb head.

"On aircrafts, yeah. You know, airplanes, helicopters—"

"Yeah, yeah." Mike cut him off. "Got it. So uh, how many tickets can I get ya, then?"

Masen Edwards, the Australian aircraft maintenance engineer from up North barely thought about it. "How much for the whole lot?"

All three of us gaped at him in unison.

"That's not necessary," I started but Mike lifted his hand to stop me.

"You're telling me you want to buy the rest of these tickets?"

"Depending on how much it'll run me, but yeah."

Mike looked over at me then at Alice.

"This mean I can go home?" Alice asked.

Ignoring her Mike swiveled his head back to me.

I shrugged.

"Twenty-five hundred," Mike spouted off randomly.

My eyes darted back and forth from him to Masen. They went wide as saucers when Masen reached for his wallet and whipped out a credit card.

"Sorry, mate. Cash only." Mike smirked, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"No, wait!" Alice exclaimed and grabbed her purse. "Just give me a second here." She circled the contents a few times before pulling out her trusty card swiper she used for those who obtained her services. Alice was a traveling masseuse, hairdresser slash nail technician and entrepreneur all rolled up into one tiny, adorable woman.

Dropping the purse back down on the ground she joined us. "Okay, let me see that." Reaching past an annoyed Mike she grabbed then swiped the credit card. "Right so, this will go straight to my account. Monday morning I'll just withdraw the twenty-five hundred and give you the total at practice, yeah?" She asked without waiting for an answer. Handing Masen his card back she had him sign his twenty-five hundred dollars away.

"Thank you for your business!" Alice sang then threw the device back in her purse.

At that point Mike had no choice but to concede. He held out his hand again. "Appreciate it, mate. Means a great deal to the kids. That's what it's all about.

Masen nodded, taking Mike's hand.

"So, we closing up shop or what?" Alice asked impatiently, pulling the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

Tail tucked between his legs Mike stepped away to start cleaning up around the booth.

"I can't believe you did that." I told this practical stranger who'd just paid for every kid's uniform and then some. "It was really just … too generous." And crazy. "I almost feel like I owe you or something." I said idiotically.

His brow raised.

"I mean, I'm just saying. It's a lot of money." And it was _his_ money, _his_ choice. I didn't owe him anything for it. I knew that. I didn't even have a kid.

His surprise morphed into amusement and he smiled. "Okay well, if you really feel that way I s-pose your name'll do."

"My name? Twenty-five _hundred_ dollars and all you want in exchange for it is my name."

"And my tickets."

I breathed out a soft laugh. "Right."

"Yep, those'll do me. For now."

Those last two words put a fire in my chest. It burned out just as quickly as it ignited, and I grabbed up the last of the tickets to hand over.

"Alright, let's have it." He gestured with his hand.

"Have what?" I asked, remembering the deal the very moment he reminded me.

"Your name."

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's Bella. I'm Bella." I flattened my palm against my chest. My heart beats erratically. "Bella Swan."

"Right." He glanced me up and down. "Well then, I have to be somewhere now, but will you be around later?"

"Oh. Uh, I'm not sure. This isn't really my s—"

"Yes, she'll be around later. We both will be. Nothing like ringing in the new year at a festival."

I looked over at Alice. She yelled at me with her eyes to agree. "Right, Bella?"

"Uh, yeah. Right."

Alice nodded, smiling at Masen. "So, nine o'clock tonight? Same place. You'll be here?"

"Aye, I'll be here." Masen agreed.

"Ok, good. Well, we should get going." Alice waved then grabbed my arm to drag me out of the booth with her. "See you later, Masen."

"Nine o'clock. See you then, Bella," Masen said my name and I almost fell backing away.

Almost.

"Yeah, see ya."

.

"You just don't see yourself like others do. You never have. It's endearing, really." Alice told me later that evening while we were getting ready. "You're a hottie. You have a beautiful face and flawless, olive toned skin. Long, gorgeous, brown hair."

I pursued my lips in thought.

"Don't worry so much. It makes your forehead wrinkle." Alice grabbed my hair and tugged. "Everything's going to be fine once we get a few drinks in ya. You'll see." She promised, handing me a pregame cocktail. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry the guy, just to take that new bod out for a spin with him. Let loose a little, ya know?" Alice shimmied, her reflection slyly smiling at mine in the mirror in front of us.

"I know you want to. The connection between you two was magnetic. I could feel it. So could Mike. Why else you think he stepped in the way he did? He wants to take a test drive a-la-Bella. Has for a while. Even before Jess left."

"Stop." This conversation was making me ill.

"I know what I'm talking about. When's the last time you had sex anyway?"

"With another person?"

"That's what I thought. Such a waste of a good Brazilian."

I chose to not engage, sipping at my drink and trying to forget the time I let Alice test different waxes on my nethers.

"Your split ends are terrible. You really need to stop fiddling with your hair so much. The dark shade makes them stick out like a sore thumb. Mind if I cut off a few inches? It'll still be well below your shoulders."

"Sure. I'm due for a trim anyway." I couldn't remember the last time I had my hair cut or makeup and nails done.

But that ended today.

It ended now.

Alice bypassed the concealer and foundation she said most women needed and went for a more bronzed look. Light and shiny on lips, long and dark on lashes after she had me wipe my whole body down with dry oil.

"This way you'll be nice and soft when he touches you. And that smell." She sniffed my exposed shoulder. "He won't be able to control himself."

"Jesus, Alice. What are you, my pimp?"

"I wish. You'd make me a small fortune."

I smacked her arm with the back of my hand. She grabbed my wrist and got started filing my nails. After a prime and paint I was ready to be clothed.

Alice pulled out a black bra and short, crochet tank. "You wear this bra underneath like it's part of the top," she explained as I fingered the holey fabric. Half in shock, half in excitement that I could possibly pull this off. "It'll lay just below your ribs and this …" she pulled a red, flowy flowery skirt out of her bag. "This rests high on your waist, above your belly button but right below the top so it's just a sliver of stomach showing."

Hesitant yet open minded I changed out of my robe and into the outfit with Alice's help, trying my best not to seem too scared when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. The slit in the skirt came clear up to the bend of my hip.

"I knew you'd look super hot in this. You're like a gypsy goddess."

Laughing, I rolled my eyes then went back to looking at my reflection in the mirror because holy shit if she wasn't.

"This isn't me. This is makeup and body oil and good taste. You're the one who worked the magic."

Downing the rest of my drink I handed the glass back to Alice.

"I'm going to need another one of these before we go."

As if I were paying her Alice made me another drink with double the alcohol then we were out the door.

.

The sound of engines revving grew louder the closer we got to the line leading into the festival. The lights from the campground were blinding. The whole vibe only fed my anxiety.

Catcalls from the men and dirty looks from the women flanked Alice and me as we made our way through the grounds.

Every ounce of my being was telling me to turn tail and run. It wasn't too late. I could go home and catch up with whatever on Netflix and put an actual shirt on. But this was why I'd taken this contract. I needed to start fulfilling my bucket list. Living in Australia had been one. Having a one night stand had been another.

But then, there he was. Colorfully contrasting tattoos against a black t-shirt, tattered slim fit jeans and leather boots.

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh shit, Alice. I don't think I can do this."

"You what?"

I shook my head, working my way backwards toward the taco truck we just passed. "Yeah, I can't do this." Alice followed as I dashed behind it.

"Okay, okay. Focus, Bella. Are you focused?"

"I'm nauseous."

"Good enough." Alice grabbed my upper arms and made some severe eye contact. "Remember what Mike said earlier?"

"No." I never listened when Mike talked.

"Okay well, he said we go for it or we go home."

"Okay then, let's go home."

Alice briefly shut her eyes in annoyance.

"No, Bella. You're not listening," she insisted. I was trying. I really, really was. But that face and those tattoos.

"This is your moment to go for it. There is no turning back. You're dressed. You're here. You look amazing." Alice took my hands in hers. She was the only other person I'd confessed my bucket list to.

"I know you want him. I know he wants you. And what can be better than that? Two people wanting each other at the same time. No strings. No commitment. New Years is perfect. Get in, get a kiss, hopefully laid, go home." She makes a gesture like she's checking of a list.

I looked away. Alice followed my line of sight.

"Besides, I think this will be good for you. Let this guy get you out of your head for once. If not for yourself then for this outfit. It'd be a shame if he never saw you in it."

We shared a smile and I minutely relaxed.

"Okay, _okay_. I'll do it. I'll go out there. Just do me a favor, would ya?"

"Anything."

"Get me two tacos and a frozen margarita first."

.

"Do I have anything on my mouth?" I asked. Alice took a good look with her phone light.

"No, you're good."

"What about my teeth? Anything in my teeth?"

"No, they're perfect. Nice and pearly white."

I nodded, running my palms over the front of my skirt. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Great. Let's go."

"No, wait." I reached out to grab Alice's arm and stop her. "Do you have any gum? My breath has to be terrible." I tested it in my hand and cringed. "Why did you let me eat tacos?"

Alive gave me an incredulous glare then yanked herself from my grip to search through her purse. She pulled out a bottle of liquid breath freshener. I doused my tongue with it and coughed. Shit, that stuff was strong.

"We ready now?" She asked, tossing the bottle back in her purse.

I took in a deep breath, shook my shoulders loose then combed the humidity out of my hair with my fingers. "Ready."

My heart beat wild, my skirt flowing freely in the wind, exposing my leg as Alice and I made our way toward the booth where Masen was already waiting for us in his casual black shirt and jeans.

He was with the same group of guys he was with the day before, resting his backside against the front of the booth. He looked so relaxed, so comfortable with himself. It was as if he didn't have an ounce of anxiety in him.

One of the guys noticed us approaching and tapped Masen on the stomach with the back of his hand.

Masen followed his friend's gaze and straightened the moment he spotted me, his whole body turning my direction.

"Wow, Bella. You look … Wow," he said once I was standing in front of him.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed his chin, taking me in. "Yeah."

I did the same with him. "You, too."

Making brief eye contact Masen gave me a soft smile that reached his eyes, crinkling the skin at the sides. His gaze dropped back down to my exposed leg then raked back up my body as if he wasn't sure where to look or what to do with it, which was surprising.

A few low laughs resonated from the group. As if waking from a trance Masen stepped closer, placing his hand at the small of my back when he turned to make introductions.

It was hard to pay attention to names and faces with Masen's hand on me, partially touching a sliver of exposed skin at my back. The warmth from his palm seeped into me, heating the area below my belly button. When he slipped his thumb under the hem of my tank that heat made its way further south, flooding out from between my thighs.

The sensation nearly made my knees buckle. I hadn't been touched like that in so long I'd forgotten what it was like. How nice it could be. Though, I was pretty sure it had never been quite this nice. No man's touch had ever made my head swim the way his did.

"So, are you guys part of a club or something?" Alice asked. "I know Masen here works on planes and the like. Do you guys do the same? Do you all work together?"

The bald guy, Jasper, was the one to answer her. "I'm a part of a local biker club and Masen here is an honorary member. We grew up together. We met up with the rest of these guys when we started driving in for this festival. That's been what, I don't even know how many years. But, since we were eighteen. Shit. Where'd the time go?" He huffed a laugh. "Am I Right?"

"So right," Alice agreed. "I swear just yesterday Claire was a baby. I mean, she'll always be my baby. But, you know …"

"Claire's your daughter?" Jasper asked.

"She is and a handful. She just turned eight." Alice pulled out her phone to show Jasper some pictures. Pretty soon the two were gone in a world of their own, and it was pretty adorable.

"How was the rest of your day?" Masen asked, his voice startlingly close. His breath brushed by my ear lightly vibrating my eardrum.

"Oh uh, it was good." I nodded. "Productive." Turning my head I came face to face with his smirk.

"Productive, huh? That's an interesting word."

Half of Masen's body was behind me, his hand still at my back. My first instinct was to lean in and snuggle him.

"How about you? How was your day? Did you spend it here?"

Our faces remained agonizingly close. My focus flicked from his eyes to his mouth then around the circumference of his face before finding his eyes again.

He seemed to do the same only landing on my lips. Clearing his throat he looked away altogether. "Yeah, the guys and I mostly sat around after we got set up. I only see them once a year so it's nice to catch up." I felt him shrug behind me.

"I bet." The side of his neck caught my attention, specifically his rapid pulse point. It matched mine, making me think maybe he did get nervous. That meant I made him nervous.

Good.

"Are you all staying at the campsite together?"

His gaze snapped back to mine. A zing shot through my entire body when our eyes met briefly before he went searching the surface of my face again.

"Kind of. We're in the same general area but I have my own tent." His eyes sparkled under the security light. A rogue strand of hair whipped across my face. He tucked it behind my shoulder, the pads of his fingers lightly brushing my skin before his arm fell back to his side.

"You hungry?"

I was. But not for food. My face warmed at the thought.

"I actually ate already but I don't mind if you get something. I could go for a drink."

"Sounds good." He turned his attention to his friends. "Hey guys, we're gonna go see what they got to eat around here. We'll just meet you back at camp later. If that's okay with you," Masen added, his hand sliding across my back to curl around my side. A brand new wave of warmth flooded through me.

"Uh, yeah. Alice? Is it okay with you if we meet up later?"

Alice waved me off. "Yeah, sure. Go. Have fun. But be safe," she added with a wink.

My thoughts went directly to the condom she had me stick in my bra alongside some money and my ID. I shot her a glare.

Stepping past Masen grabbed my hand to lead me away from the group, threading our fingers together just before hitting the heavy crowd.

Before yesterday chemistry was simply a class I took to get into nursing school. It was the sort of thing I read about in books and watched in movies. The zing of a touch. An instant high from proximity. I didn't think that kind of thing really existed. Like it had been made up by lonely women for other lonely women.

But it was real.

I could feel it even before Masen took my hand.

Extracting me from my thoughts, Masen pulled me closer, let go of my hand and placed it on my hip while he ordered some food for himself and drinks for the both of us.

We walked and talked a little between bites of his tenderloin. Once he was done his arm made its way around my shoulders. My hand came up to meet his. Our fingers tangled to lock his arm in place across the back of my neck in the most natural way.

Side by side we walked in perfect synch, our movement fluid as we slowly maneuvered the crowd.

Being with Masen made everything feel effortless. Before long everyone around us disappeared into the background, their murmurs muted by his deep voice and contagious laughter. As the night went on I could feel myself getting more comfortable with him. I became bolder. In the way I spoke, smiled, laughed and touched him.

The feeling of his body against me and beneath my hands was intoxicating. I could feel myself getting higher and higher. As if his manly pheromones were seeping slowly into my skin throughout the night. Not to mention his accent.

The more we talked the more I focused on his lips. I wanted to kiss them. I wanted to climb up his body and cling as I kissed them. I wanted that more than I'd ever wanted anything before.

"Is this the first year you've had a booth here?" Masen asked once we stopped at a booth selling knockoff sunglasses.

"It's the third, actually. But first for me." I said, sliding on an oil stained pair of Ray-Bans to model for him.

He approved with a smile. "Yeah, it didn't seem plausible you'd been here before. I would have noticed you." Brushing the hair from my shoulder Masen stepped closer to run his thumb down the side of my neck. Heat rushed outward and up from my stomach as he toyed with the strap of my top.

The sound of a guitar filtering through the air stopped him. Looking off in the direction of the sound he grabbed my hand.

The music grew louder the closer we got to the bandstand at the center of the grounds. Some band was playing a familiar ballad. When we stopped to listen I began to sway.

Keeping hold of my hand Masen lifted his arm over my head and turned me around to face him. My head spun with my body, both of them buzzing as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. Chest to chest. His head lowered so we were cheek to cheek.

Releasing Masen's hand I wound both of my arms around his neck. He did the same to my waist, his breath blowing against my shoulder. It quickened my breathing, the light scent of his cologne giving me a fresh buzz. He smelled so good.

We continued to sway slowly even when the melody changed to something more upbeat.

Eyes welded shut, I lost myself, forgetting my problems by lightly rubbing my cheek against his prickly jaw. Giving into the urge, I ran my fingers through the hair on his head, finding it much softer.

A rumble of satisfaction vibrated from Masen's chest into mine and he closed the small distance between his lips and my neck, pressing his mouth against my skin.

Even though it was hot I shivered, holding him tighter while he slid his way up to my jaw and his mouth closed over my earlobe.

My fingers dug into his shoulder and the back of his head, stund by the wet warmth of his tongue. His teeth closed over the sensitive skin, scraping lightly before releasing with slight tug.

"You taste as good as you smell." Masen hummed against my ear before running the tip of his nose along my jawline. My body hummed back. Stingy goosebumps popping up all over my flesh.

Nudging my chin he placed a chaste kiss there then at the corner of my mouth. My heart exploded as our lips met, oozing blood like lava throughout my chest. Fire bore through my gut, sending flames to my toes with every swipe of his tongue.

Changing up the angle, he came at me harder, making every nerve ending spark like live wires.

Nothing we were doing got us close enough, deep enough. I wanted more. I needed it.

Breaking away Masen took a deep breath and blew out. "Jesus."

Eyes on his lips I leaned back in to taste them again. Masen kissed me back with equal fervor before somehow finding the strength to pull away again.

"We should … uh, maybe we could …" He couldn't seem to finish his thought. So I did it for him.

"Take me to your tent."

Masen's grip on my waist loosened and he regarded me. "Yeah?" he asked, his fingers gliding over the exposed skin at my sides.

Moving in closer, I kissed the underside of his jaw. "Yeah."

When I glanced back up into his eyes they looked several shades darker.

Taking his hand I gave it a tug. "Come on. Take me."

I made to move in the direction of the campgrounds. Tangling our fingers, I pulled Masen along behind me for a few steps before he got the message.

I wanted him to take me and in every way possible.

Picking up the pace Masen passed me to lead and I let out a low giggle. He must have heard it because he looked back with a smirk, abruptly stopping to pull me in for another one of those heart bursting kisses.

I rode the buzz it gave me, barely remembering the trek to the edge of the campsite.

The soothing smell of campfires filled the air. I took in a lungful trying to keep my eyes off the indecency in front of me.

Men and women were sprawled out all over the grounds. Some drunk and passed out. Most butt naked. Gripping Masen's arm with my free hand I used his manly strength for balance to step over a few bare bodies.

I searched for a sign of Alice while Masen unzipped the tent and crawled inside. A few seconds later he poked out his head.

"This your bike?" I asked more as a deterrent.

"Yeah, why? You wanna go for a ride?"

Lifting a brow he smirked at his innuendo. I couldn't help but smile.

"You coming?" He held the flap out of the way for me.

Hesitating, I nodded. "Yeah."

I crawled in behind him, my mind going a million miles a minute. The beat of my heart tried its best to keep up.

Inside the tent Masen was the embodiment of calm and collected, lounging on in his side on top a pile of blankets.

Kicking off my sandals I bunched my skirt around my thighs and settled on my knees a couple feet away. The blankets were soft and cool against my skin. Everything smelled like him.

What the hell was I doing here?

We stared across the tent at each other for what seemed like forever before he rose to all fours and crawled over to mirror my position.

Wordlessly he rose to his knees, reaching past me to zip up the tent.

Closing my eyes I silently sniffed him, desperately needing to commit this smell to memory.

Gathering my hair Masen laid it over one shoulder. He fingered the strap at the back of my neck, giving me time to protest before pulling the tie loose and allowing the front of the woven halter to fall to my waist.

His fingers traced the top of my strapless bra to the back where he undid the hook. Holding it in place he checked on me with a glance to the eyes. When I didn't say anything he slowly pulled the silky black fabric from my body, letting his fingers slide along my sides and under the curves of my breasts before dropping the bra, my license, a wad of cash and the solitary condom between us.

Masen didn't seem to notice, instead looking at my chest like he was seeing a pair of tits for the first time.

I guessed it was his first time seeing mine. Second to my hair I'd been told they were one of my best assets.

Without warning each of his thumbs swept over both my nipples. I sucked in a breath at the exact moment his mouth covered mine.

Our tongues clashed. Wrapping his arms around me he lifted my body. My arms circled his neck, my legs automatically spreading to hitch around his waist.

Turning around he laid me down, pressing himself against my center as he changed up the angle of the kiss, forcing his tongue deeper.

When he pulled away to catch his breath I clawed at the back of his t-shirt to pull it up over his head. Throwing it off to the side I lifted my head to latch on to his lips and pull him back down on top of me again.

His skin felt amazing against my chest. It had been so long since I'd been pressed down by a warm, naked body. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it. Or how I'd never experienced one quite like this before. With my eyes wide open. Completely and one hundred percent present in the moment.

Leaving my lips Masen kissed his way over my jaw and down my neck. I ran my hands over the taut muscles of his back in silent encouragement while he licked and nipped his way down the center of my chest.

His spit cooled the moment he rose to his knees, reaching for the waist of my skirt. Lifting my hips I undid the zipper. Masen wasted no time working it and my black panties over my hips and down my legs. I kicked them both off to the side, spread eagle and ready for him to crawl back up me again. Instead, he sat back on his heels, staring.

At first, I took advantage of how he towered above me, noticing how the tattooed sleeves on his arms bled onto both sides of his chest.

After a moment of admiring one another he placed the rough pads of his fingers on my ankles and slowly ran them up the insides of my legs.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," he confessed just as his hands met the juncture of my thighs. His thumbs slowly swept up then back down my lower lips causing more creamy warmth to pool between them.

Even though I was wildly turned on I still felt my shitty subconscious starting to gnaw at me. The soft touch Masen was applying wasn't enough to drown out the inner voice that I was too exposed. I hardly knew him. What was I doing?

So caught up in my own self doubt I hadn't realized Masen had removed his jeans until he positioned himself back between my legs.

I caught sight of him fully sheathed by a condom before he took my jaw, forcing me to look up at him.

"Stop thinking and just feel," he ordered, reading my mind then taking my breath when he pushed all the way inside me.

He kept a hold of my jaw, commanding my eyes to stay on his as he moved in fluid motion with his hips.

"You feel so fucking good."

One of my hands grabbed his wrist just below where he was holding my chin, the other going for the forearm that was bracing him.

Letting out the breath I was holding I took his advice and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Yeah, that's it. Just feel."

Feel I did.

Every last inch of him.

The harder he thrust the better he hit just the right spot, repeatedly bringing me to the edge before depriving me the mercy of going over it.

It wasn't until I started mewling under him did he take pity by effortlessly picking me up and sitting back on his heels to hold me in his lap.

"You want it you're gonna have to tell me." He brushed a sweaty strand of hair from my forehead then wrapped his arm back around me.

"You want it, baby?"

I hummed, leaning forward to rub my cheek against his prickly jaw. On the verge of spontaneously combusting or passing out, whichever came first.

"Hm-mm. Tell me." He hugged tighter, milking a needy cry from deep inside me. "I wanna hear you." Thrusting up he stilled. "Say it."

The surrounding crowd outside the tent began to countdown. Masen had no problem ignoring them.

"Say it."

I groaned, squirming against him, hoping no one else could hear when I screamed, "I want it!" My cry faded into a defeated whimper as the countdown continued, undisturbed even though I knew they'd heard us.

If they could hear us maybe they could see us, too. Instead of bothering me the thought flipped a switch. Heat flushed then flowed through me, shooting to my toes and out my fingertips. Throwing my head back I shook uncontrollably.

Somehow holding me in place Masen stiffened, groaning his own release just before I went limp in his arms.

Gently laying me down he placed a kiss on my lips just as the crowd hit one and the clock struck twelve.

Check.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
